AIR
by sailorkagome-chan
Summary: it's a one shot...when saly a normal girl go to the world of inuyasha
1. Default Chapter

AIR chapter 1:

hy my name is Saly,i'm 15 years old,i live in france,and i go at

Santa-Flora junior high school...i love cartoon,video game,crane game,

and ice cream!!

mother:"Saly hurry you are gonna be late!"

Saly:"aaah!it's 7h30! why you don't wake me up earlier?"

mother:"ho Saly you don't have time for your breakfast?"

Saly:"sorry but i'm already late byeeeeeeeeeeee!"

mother:"w-wait!....hum...too late!"

voice:"saly waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt!"

sara:" oh! hanan!"

hanan:"i see that you wake up late!"

saly:"haha...how about you?you wake up late to!"

hanan:"i'm not like you i study all the night!"

saly:"...OH NO I'VE TOTALLY FORGOT TO DO MY HOMEWORK!"

hanan:"that's a problem because they were a lot!in biologie,science,math,

french,history,geography,music,english,technologie,civique,economics,

literature,and a test in italian!"

saly:"snif!i think i'm gonna be dead!"

hanan:"and we will be difenitivly late if we don't go now!"

school

saly is sleeping in class

dream

she's in a sort of room with water

saly:"here...where is this?water?"

something come out the water and take her in it

saly(in the water):"oh?i'm not suffocating."

voice:"...wish."

saly:"..."

voice:"make a wish"

end of dream

other voice:"saly!"

saly:"hum!"

teacher:"saly!"

saly:"yes!"

teacher:"i see that you sleep in class i wish that you do your homework"

saly:"...well...you know...heu..."

teacher:"GO OUT THE CLASS"

out the class

grolgrolgrol

saly:"oh!i'm ravenous!"

teacher:"saly!"

saly"...y-yes!"

teacher:"plus you sleep in class you have a bad mark at your test!"

saly:"30/100!"

teacher:"yes!"

end of school(at 19h00)

hanan:"saly stop pulling that face!"

saly:"easy to say you had 98/100..."

hanan:"hum...i know what can i do for see you smile,come with me"

saly:"WOW! AN ARCADE GAME CENTER!"

hanan:"yes it just open today...but it's not only an game center it's a fun fair!"

saly:"a-a fun fair!?"

hanan;"yes!"

saly:"but if it's just open today...how could you know all that?"

hanan:"well it's my father ownership...hiihi!"

saly:"guhw-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-WHAT?!"

hanan:"yes!and you are my best friend so you can enjoy for free!"

saly:"bouhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu hanan you are my best best best friend to!"

hanan:"stop crying like a baby and let's enjoy"

at saly home

mother:"ah!where have you been?why you came so late?"

saly:"...well,nevermind"

mother:"ah!saly!i have see one of yourclassmate he told me that you have the result

of the test"

saly:"um...hahaha that's right"in her mind"IF I CATCH THAT PERSON!!"

mother:"so what's you mark my saly?"

saly:"bah....well....you know...eeeeuh....."

mother:"show me"

saly:".... yes mummy...here"

tou tou tiii

mother:"OUH!SAAALY!"

saly:"yes!"

mother:"how could you came from the school with that it's a scandale!in your room!"

saly:"yes...."

the room of saly

saly:"snif!i don't want to do my homework"

in the same time the books of cartoon of saly light on

saly:"hum?what's going on!"

voice:"....wish"

saly:"that voice..."

hanan house

hanan:"...it's time saly to join the world of cartoon"

saly house

saly:"what do you want???"

voice:"A wish!"

saly:"well i want...i want ...that cartoon are real!"

voice:"i'm air your alter-ego make a good trip!if you had problem call me and i will came..."

and there is more and more light

saly:"what? wait? alter what? what trip? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

and she fall(well knocked out)

mother:"my kid! what's going on...saly saly"

she came and open the door there is no one

mother:"saly? saly? saly where are you?..."

somewhere

saly is knocked out on the grass

a little far away from her

a boy:"hum?"

girl:"what's up?

boy:"a human suddenly appear in this forest"

other girl:"that's not good! there is to much demon here!"

girl:"let's find him or her!"

they join saly

boy:"she seems always alive..."

girl:"oh!SHE HAD CLOTHES FROM MY TIME!!!"

girl:"but how she came?"

saly:"..umm aouch aouch aouch aouch aouch aouch aouch aouch...AAAAOUCH"

boy:"STOP SAYING AOUCH!!!!"

saly:"hum...dog ears...silver hair...golden eyes...no way..."

girl:"don't be scared he's a half demon"

saly:"it's not WHAT he is who scared me but WHO he is"

girl:"Well he's name is..."

saly:"..inuyasha..."

inuyasha:"that's right! but how could you know me!"

saly:"you're inuyasha"

inuyasha:"yes!"

saly:"really?"

inuyasha:"yes!!"

saly:"really,really?"

inuyasha:"yes!!!"

saly:"really,really,really?"

inuyasha:"YES!"

saly:"really,really,really,really?"

inuyasha:"i know 100 who i am you damned bitch"

saly:"that's him!"

kagome:"inuyasha!SIIIT!"

baaaf!

saly:"someone wake me up it's a nightmare!"

miroku:"my ladie will..."

saly:"absoulty not!i don't want to bare your child miroku!"

miroku:"how could you know"

kagome:"she's maybe a witch?"

saly:"ooh!"boum(knocked out)

inuyasha:"that girl know a lot of thing maybe she work for naraku"

miroku:"let's take her at kaede hut!"

kaede hut

kaede:"no she's not working for naraku she didn't have any spider on her back

and she's 100 normal human"

saly:"anybody help me!"

sango:"you're awake"

saly(dumbfounding):"oh! i am always dreaming! hahahahaha"she start to run like a

little kid..."i'm flying!"and she fall "hahahahaha and know i am falling!"

kagome:"are you ok?"

saly:"no prob' i'm okayyyyyyyyyyyy!hihihihi"

inuyasha:"this girl is a dumb or what?"

saly:"..."

she sat silently

saly to kagome:"euh...kagome-chan did you have any ideas about how to go back in my..."

kagome:"if you came from the well i can help you"

saly:"no..."

inuyasha:"NO?!"

sango:"so where do you came from"

saly:"i'm scary to say it..."

shippo:"you are from the earth right?"

SPAAFFF

saly(letting her calm going):"OF COURSE YOU LITLLE PIECE OF SHIT WHERE THE FUCK CAN I CAME

FROM? I'M A 100 HUMAN!"(author note:don't forget that's she's rude some times so she talk

like inuyasha)

"she talk 100 like inuyasha!!!"sango and kagome thinked

shippo:"OUIIIIIIIIIIN you didn't have to slapp me OUIIIIN!"

saly:"HUM!"

"same reaction that inuyasha have!"sango and kagome thinked

shippo:"OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

inuyasha:"....!"in his mind"i'm calm i'm really calm i will not slap him...i will not"

saly in her mind"he is just a kid i will not kick his ass...i will not"

shippo:"OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

inuyasha and saly in their mind"I WILL NOT...I WILL NOT!!!"

shippo:"OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

SBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFF they kick shippo in the same time

inuyasha/saly:"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP STUPID FOX!"

shippo run and go to hind behind kagome

kagome:i think we talk a lot but we don't know you're name?"

saly:"I'm saly...without two "l" please!"

miroku:"strange name!"

saly:"because maybe miroku is not a strange name!"

miroku:".....hmm...well...hahaha...and what the meaning of your name!"

saly:"..meaning?"

Miroku:"y-yeah meaning like miroku mean..."

Saly:"lecherous monk and big pervert right?!"

sango:"saly we're gonna be good friend i think!"

saly:"me too!...well saly mean kindness why?"

inuyasha:"i thought he mean olg hag!!"

saly:"...inuyasha do you know that in my time their is a mix up!

inuyasha:"about what?"

saly:"dog!"

inuyasha:"a mix?"

saly:"yes dog and wolf!"

inuyasha:"...d-dd-ddd-d-dog and...w-ww-w-w-w-w-w-w--ww-w-what?"

saly:"wolf!"

inuyasha:"oh!im gonna vomit!"

saly:"it's named a husky"

kagome:"and it's really cute!"

inuyasha was blue

kagome:"are you ok?"

inuyasha:"kagome please tell me is not true that a wolf and a dog made it?!"

kagome:"sorry but it's true"

inuyasha:"keh!"

saly:"oh!he's so immature!"

inuyasha:"what about you,bitch!"

saly:"are you a hanyo or a junior high kid?"

inuyasha:"WHAT?you old goat!"

saly:"OH!you pervert!"

inuyasha:"hum!tomboy!"

saly:"you're rude!"

inuyasha:"you're two-faced!"

saly:"you sneak"

kagome:"please calm down!"

inuyasha:"stupid!"

saly:"dummy!"

inuyasha:"you litlle minx"

saly:"you fool!"

inuyasha:"i will use you like a punchball!"

saly:"you have to see a psychiatrist!"

inuyasha:"you are a whore and what's that psiakatrist?"

saly:"i said psychiatrist and not psiakatrist!!"

inuyasha:"keh!you are stupid!"

kagome:"please calm down!"

saly:"...you BENT!"

inuyasha:"i am a bent and how about you you lesbian!"

saly:"you're a sex maniac!"

inuyasha:"ME A SEX MANIAC TOLD THAT TO MIROKU NOT ME!"

saly:"you're a real schizophrenic!"

inuyasha:"what's that skozifrenic?!"

kagome:"please calm down!"

saly:"hum!you're just a filthy pig!a bastard!and a swine!"

inuyasha:"you chick!"

saly:"puppy!"

kagome:"OSUWARI!"(SIT!)

SPAWM

inuyasha:"why did you?"

kagome:"i had told you too to calm down!"

in the same time saly remember what her alter-ego said"if you had problem call me and

i will came..."

saly:"it's that true!it's that true what she told me..."

sango:"what are you talking about?"

saly:"well...OH! AAAAAAIR ROLL UP YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW !!!"

air:"don't moan...what'd you want?what's the matter"

saly:"WHAT DO I WANT!WHAT'S THE MATTER!YOU WANT TO KNOW THE MATTER!THAT IS THE MATTER!!

(showing inuyasha and he's friend)"

air:"heu..inuyasha is your problem?"

saly:"YES HE'S A HALF FROM MY PROBLEM!"

inuyasha:"what did i do?"

air:"what's the other half"

saly:"MY OTHER HALF IS HEEEEEEERRRRRRRE!"

air:"where?"

saly:"HEERE!WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING IN THE SENGOKU JIDAI?(inuyasha time)"

air:"what?you never dream to see them?"

saly:"THAT'S NOT IT!!I WANT TO KNOW WHY I AM IN AN ANIME!?"

inuyasha and the other:"AN ANIME?????"

saly:"hey air?"

air:"hum..."and she deseapear

saly:"she ignore me!"

inuyasha:"she was your twins?"

saly:"nope!my alter-ego!"

inuyasha:"?"

saly:"oh!i only wish to told you OSUWARI!"

SPAWM

saly(who didn't notice somthing):"just one OSUWARI!"

SPAWM

kagome:"someone else than me can say OSUWARI!"

SPAWM

kagome:"why he react at your OSUWARI!"

SPAWM

saly:"i don't know it's not my fault if he react at my OSUWARI!"

SPAWM

kagome:"BUT HE ONLY REACT AT MY OSUWARI NORMALLY!"

SPAWM

inuyasha:"stop it,for the love of god!"


	2. GYAAAAAA I'M A CAT HANYO!

_**AIR chap 2:**_

**_One day after_**

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Inuyasha who was sleeping on a tree was waking up with a BIG jump and naturally

He feel down the tree...

Miroku:"oh!you were here inuyasha!"

Inuyasha:"miroku did you touch any of the villagers girl!"

Miroku:"no!but did you heard that scream it was coming from kaede hut..."

Inuyasha who was searching around kagome and sango...

And inuyasha pick a run

Miroku:"hey!inuyasha what are you doing!"

Inuyasha:"it was MAYBE kagome scream back now!"

Miroku was running after him

_**flash back at kaede's hut**_

Saly:"what?!"

kagome:"euh saly you had a little problem...."

sango:"a litlle! IT'S A HUGE PROBLEM!"

shippo:"...and i was thinking why she had so much fight with inuyasha..."

saly:"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! TOLD ME!"

kagome taking a mirror from her bag

kagome:"saly look!"

saly:"hum....KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**end of flash back**_

_**at kaede's hut**_

Inuyasha had just passed the door that

Kagome/saly:"OSUWARIIIIIIII!"

Sango toke the boomerang and smash inuyasha who flew up and go out

Miroku:"inuyasha i think that mean "DON'T COME!""

Inuyasha half dead:"yeah i know"

But in one second inuyasha snif up the air and start to take a huge laugh...

Kagome:"what's up with him?"

Saly:"that stupid jackass know!"

Shippo:"and you know that only from that egocentric laugh?"

Saly:"no it's just that i know this jerk to good!i read in him like a read

In a book...inuyasha you fool you can come!"

Inuyasha came and starve at the girl

Saly was closing her eyes and who was sitting in a yoga position

Saly:"inuyasha...stop...LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, osuwari!osuwari!osuwari!osuwari!osuwari!osuwari!osuwari!osuwari! »

and inuyasha once again had see his closest friend:the ground...

inuyasha who stood up:"you know MY back really start to hurt from all that sit

command!you kitty!"

saly:"O---"

inuyasha rolled his eyes and said that if she excuse him

saly:"-Su"

inuyasha:"excuse me !sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry"(it's a lot of sorry but he is

speaking really fast...)

saly:"wa-"

inuyasha:"please no!"

saly:"-ii!"

inuayasha flambing up:"OSUWAII(vinegar)!"

miroku:"so saly you become a..."

saly:"cat hanyou!"

miroku take a little look at her:

she looks like the saly that they know but her hair is golden with two kawaii(really cute)

ears!her eyes are color ruby!and she had a golden tail...and in one time her clothes change

before it was a jeans and a t-shirt...know it's a fire rat like inuyasha is wearing but in white

kagome:"saly!i think you need to call Air!"

saly:"yeah!she had to have a big kick on her ass!AIR!YOU STUPID ALTER-EGO YOU HAD TO SHOW UP IN

ONE SECOND OR YOU'RE GONNA TO SEE THE HELL SOON!"

Air:"what do you want grouser!"

saly:"YOU..."she control her anger"...so AIR...what the meaning of this"

Air:"OH!SHIT!it's a side-effect!"

saly(really controlling her anger but with a litlle tick on her eyes and a smile on her mounth

that inuyasha notice):"oh!reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllyyyyy!a side-effect?Air did you forgot to tell

me about something..."

inuyasha just notice that saly is much much much more scary when she is controlling her anger and had that

smile and that tick...he just thinked that there is a kagome number two...and in a few minute saly will have

the tick more and more,she will boil up and then explose!

Air:"euh saly you scary me when you smile like that..."

saly holding her:"you don't have to be scary..."and she started to strangle her"MY FRIEND!"

Air:"OK!Ok!I WILL SAY EVERYTHING,EVERYTHING...itsasideeffectthatcameonlybecauseyouareinananimendyouhavetobeidentified

asapersonnagesoichooseacathanyoubutimsosorrysorrysorry"

saly:"euh Air slowly please!"

Air:"ah! sorry i said that it'sa side-effect that came only because you are in an anime and you have to be identified

as a personnage so i choose a cat hanyou but i'm so sorry sorry sorry"

saly:"'k you can go now"

inuyasha:"euh!saly are you fine!"

air who had gone saly was sitting and don't talk to everyone...and had forgot

to respond to inuyasha

inuyasha:"HEY!YOU BITCH!I TOLD YOU IF YOU'RE FINE OR NOT!"

saly:"oh!sorry inuyasha i was thinking about something strange...but i'm really sorry i worried you...i'm fine!"

inuyasha:"i-i'm not worried about you your just my tama-detector number two!"

saly and kagome stood up in the same time and inuyasha could smell that the cat-hanyou was really pissed-off!

saly:"TAMA-DETECTOR!"

kagome:"NUMBER TWO!"

saly/kagome:"INUYASHA!"

inuyasha:"---ghwhat"

saly/kagome:"OSUWARII!"

one minute after he stood up and see the cat-hanyou pissed off in front of him

saly:"INUYASHAAAAA!YOU'RE GONNA"

inuyasha:"I'M GONNA WHAT!"

saly:"MAKE AEROBATICS!"

inuyasha:"what's that areobatikzz?"

saly:"THAT!"and she kick him and he flew and flew for one kilometer almost and said a "WHYYYY!"

**_end of chapter 2:it's a one shot…._**


	3. EH WHY YOU TIE ME UP!

_**Air chapter 3:**_

saly:"stupid!"

inuyasha:"bitch!"

saly:"doggy!"

inuyasha:"keh!MOORON!"

saly:"you jackass!"

inuyasha:"...you

sango**:"STOP!I'M GONNA BE SICK FOR ALL YOUR FIGHT!ARE WE GOING TO SEARCH FOR THE SHIKON SHARDS OR NOT!"**

saly:"...sorry it's my fault..."

inuyasha:"yes!it's you!"

saly:"osuwari!"

spawm

inuyasha:"you bitch!"

saly:"osuwari!"

spawm!

saly:"the more you say the more i say the "s" word!"

kagome:"so...saly were do you think that the shikon shard are..."

saly:"in the est!"

inuyasha:"how could you know and why the est!"

kagome:"well,i fell a shikon in the north..."

inuyasha:"so we go in the north!"

saly:"osuwari!i told you the est!"

spawm

kagome:"but why the est?"

saly:"because in the north there is the shichinin grave!"

inuyasha:"shichinin grave?"

saly:"the shichinin grave is a mound built to appease the Shichinintai."

miroku:"Shichinintai?"

saly:"it's a story from ten years ago."

kagome:"you know things so old ?"

saly:"yes...and and even know what's happen between kikyo and inuyasha 50 years ago!"

kagome:"oh!"

saly:"well...those guys came to this place from the eastern provinces.The Shichinintai were a group of seven soldiers out of fire.they weren't retainers of any lord and wandered from war to war taking up work.in terms of their strenght, those seven could do the same job that one hundred soldiers could do.However, their killing methods were too cruel.those who were attacked by theShichinintai were cut to pieces and reduced to ashes."

inuyasha:"it seemed that they deeply liked killing people..."

kagome:"that scary..."(taking inuyasha's hand)

saly:"So, after they had done so many horrible things,many soldiers fared their strength and rode out to subdue the Shichinintai, however...they had quite a struggle.The Shichinintai made their escape into the mountains.They were outnumbered.After a long struggle they were finally captured in an abandoned village in the north.All their heads were cut off and they were buried.Nevertheless, people feared a curse andwanted to appease the souls of shichinin.they erected a grave at the base of the sacredmountain.that's the Shichinin grave."

inuyasha:"SO IF THEY ARE DEAD WHY DON'T YOU WANT WHAT WE GO AT THE NORTH!"

saly:"dummy!did i told that i have finish my story!yesterday the shichinin grave

has broken in two!"

miroku:"um...gosts?"

saly:"no! zombies!"

inuyasha:"so i will cut them up! and that's finish!"

saly:"BAKA!that's Naraku's plan!"

inuyasha:"NARAKU?!"

saly:"yes!don't you think that's a little strange all those coincidence: naraku deseapear in the north!and shichinin grave is in the north!"

miroku:"so you think that is a trap!"

saly:"no! it's not that i think! i'm sure!"

sango:"but how could dead live?"

saly:"with using the shikon shard!"

kagome:"but how could..."

saly:"ok!ok!kohaku cut the grave in two, and on all the neck of shichinintai,he place a shikon shard making them go back to life!"

sango:"are you sure that it was kohaku!"

saly:"if i see it !and inuyasha watch up kouga is coming and will hit you on the head for seeing kagome

and he will be with ayame and his friends"

in the same time a tornedo came hit inuyasha on the head and stop in front of kagome.

kouga:"how are you kagome?"

saly:"kouga!no time to talk about that! you just came from the north right?"

kouga:"a cat?"

kagome:"yes! she's a new friend!"

kouga:"yes...i came from the north, and..."

saly:"you see a big man who reeks like dead right?"

kouga:"right!"

saly:"and he had a shikon shard on his head right?"

kouga:"yes!"

saly:"and he wanted to eat you even thought he told you that he's a human right?"

kouga:"yes"

saly:"that must be kyoukatsu right?"

kouga:"yes but..."

saly:"i know will you were fighting he try to eat you and you you take the shikon shard on his head...he turn to bones and you drop the shikon shard and samioushou(naraku poisonus bug)came from nowere and take the shard right?"

kouga:"how could you know all this things?hey!doggy don't you think that strange!"

inuyasha:"yeah! a bit too strange!"

saly:"if one of you dare thinking about that..."

kouga and inuyasha jump on saly and tie her up

saly:"you stupid jerks why you tie me up!"

kouga:"we think that you are naraku spy!"

saly:"kouga you bastard!"

inuyasha:"you know too many things about us!"

saly:"even you!"

and tears start to come in saly eyes

inuyasha:"stop crying and tell us the true why you don't want that we go in the north!to protect your master right!you're like kagura with no heart!"

saly:"k-kagura have a heart!"

miroku:"i don't think so!"

saly:"...'k you will know why!"

inuyasha:"so why?"

saly:"....because i-i-i...don't want that someone get hurt..."

inuyasha:"in the north someone will be hurt?"

saly:"not 1,not 2;not 3,but 5!"

inuyasha:"5 person?"

saly:"with the 5 there is a wolf"and she looked at kouga

kouga:"I?i will get hurt!i'm sure that will be a little scratch!i'm sure!"

saly:"yeah!yeah!someone want to take the shinkon shard in your legs and you get nerly killed of course that's a scratch!"

kouga:"n-nerly killed!"

saly:"you will not be able to run for a litlle!"

kouga:"not be able to run!"

inuyasha:"who are the 4 others person?"

saly:"you got 3 next to you!"

inuyasha:"what?you told me that 3 of my group will get hurt!"

saly:"i'm sorry to told that but they will stop breathing!"

inuyasha:"STOP WHAT?!"

saly:"i knowthat you have heard!"

inuyasha:"and you talk about who?"

saly:"well your lovemate first..."

inuyasha:"KAGOME!"

kagome blush

saly:"ahaaa!you admit you love her!"

inuyasha:"no!of course not!"

saly:"i say lovemate and you yelled kagome!so...but you're right kagome,mirokuand sango will nerly be dead!thanks god that myouga-gigi will suck the poison out!"

inuyasha:"a-and the 5?"

saly rolled her eyes:"kikyo..."

inuyasha:"WHATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!"

saly:"well know i want to go!"

kouga:"go were!"

saly:"to kill naraku of course!"

miroku:"you only that will be suicide!"

saly:"keh!i know more naraku than you all!"

kouga:"what does that mean!"

saly:"FOOL!NARAKU WAS A HUMAN IN THE FIRST PLACE RIGHT!"

inuyasha:"right!"

saly:"kikyo know naraku secret that's why he's always after her!"

kagome:"a secret?"

saly:"naraku is a hanyou!"

inuyasha:"a WHAT!? like me!"

saly:"yes!but do you remember fighting a demon who wanted kagome and had a spider on his back!?"

inuyasha:"yes!"

saly:"that was onigumo!maybe now naraku is a real youkai....but as everyone on this earth he had a weak spot!"

miroku:"weak spot!"

saly:"I think hakudoushi is the second!"

kouga:"hakudoushi?"

saly:"naraku's baby!"

sango/kagome/ayame:"b-b-b-b-b-baby????????!!!"

kagome:"how could a girl do that!"

saly:"well...well....i will say a lot of things...first why cut the baby in two to begin with?and then do something like hiding half of itin a human castle....you got it inuyasha?"

inuyasha:"i have togot what!"

saly:"hakudoushi have no heart!the other half is hakudoushi's heart..."

inuyasha(who is getting it too):"no, more than that.it's naraku's heart!"

saly:"BINGO!"

kouga:"an evil aura!"

they free saly who pick a huge run

inuyasha:"she's running away!"

they all run after her

inuyasha:"hey saly you go directly to the evil aura!"

saly:"that's exactly what i want!"in her mind"if i haven't dream that was...that was a smell that i know maybe i'm really dreaming!"she jump like inuayasha way

inuyasha:"damn!what she's doing!"

as she jump she see a silouet that she know:"HANAN!"

the girl in question just return her self and deseapear letting a smile at saly when saly touch the ground she was deeply schocked of what she just see, inuyasha who see everything told her if she knew the girl

saly:"more or less if i hadn't dream...maybe it wasn't her..."

inuyasha:"if it wasn't her why she turn herself and gave you a smile!"

saly:"**I HOPE YOUR WRONG!SHE WILL NEVER CAME HERE WITHOUT TELLING ME!ANDIF SHE CAME I WANT TO KNOW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!???**"

saly literally exploded at inuyasha's face

inuyasha:"is that girl important to you?!i mean you're a girl"

saly:"don't think about that she's just like my little sister!"

naraku:"well...well...well what i see a mervelous cat-hanyou and my friend inuayasha!"

inuyasha:"and my friend inuayasha???!!!heu are you sure that you don't eat something bad?!"

saly:"maybe he eat akane's cooking"

inuyasha:"who?"

saly:"no one!never mind! nerver mind!"


End file.
